Family Affair
by SVUNUT85
Summary: It seems like another case for the SVU detectives or is it?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I wish I owned this then I would be rich and not have to make up my own but the plot is all MINE.

Chapter 1

In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous, in New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of and elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit, these are there stories.

"Benson" as Olivia answers her phone.

"Its Elliot we got a case meet me at the squad room."

"Ok be there in 10" she says as she grabs her coat and keys and runs out the door.

As Olivia arrives Elliot is standing by there adjoining desks waiting for her to arrive.

"There is a woman in interrogation 1" says Elliot as Olivia hangs up her coat.

"She came in bruised and said she was raped, she came here first before she went to the hospital, so we need to take her for a rape kit" says Elliot

"How's she handling it?" says Liv.

"She's ok just a little scared" says Elliot

"Did you get her name?" Liv asks

"Yea, Maggie I think you should talk to her though." says Elliot

"You two going to the hospital with her?" Cragan yells from his office.

"Yea now just informing Liv" Elliot yells back

"Ok get going so we can get this case started, crime labs already informed" Cragen yells back at Elliot and Olivia

Olivia goes into the interrogation room to get Maggie, she's not very old maybe 22-24 at most but she was bruised up pretty good.

"Hi I'm Detective Benson me and my partner Detective Stabler are going to take you to the hospital so we can perform a rape kit"

"What's that?" Maggie asks

"We will take you to the hospital and collect any fluids he may have left on you, we will take pictures of all your injuries for evidence then we will give you a morning after pill to prevent pregnancy then latter you go back for STD tests" says Liv in her best mom voice.

"Will you stay with me the whole time please" Maggie asks

"If you want me to but we should call your parents" Liv says

"They died a few years ago I have no family and barely have a job, they will probably fire me for not coming in today" says Maggie

"Why, where do you work?" Liv asks

"Some stupid record store that don't care about the employees" Maggie says angrily

"We can take care of that later, right now let's take you to the hospital, and then take your statement" says Liv

"Ok" Maggie says

They walk out of the interrogation room together and meet up with Elliot.

"Ok were ready to go" says Liv.

On the way to the hospital Maggie starts thinking about everything then thinks that she is all alone, her family is gone and she might loose her job what is she going to do

When they arrive at Bellevue hospital Olivia goes to the ER desk with Maggie

"Hi I'm Detective Benson Manhattan SVU, I have a 22 year old rape victim and we need a rape kit done" Olivia says showing her badge.

"Ok, come this way" says the nurse showing Maggie Olivia and Elliot through the ER

As the nurse is doing the kit Olivia is there holding her hand and trying to keep her distracted from what is going on.

"Are they almost done" Maggie asked Olivia

"Yea just one more thing" says Olivia

Olivia leaves the room to talk to Elliot as Maggie gets dressed

"How'd she do?" Elliot asks Olivia

"Better than I thought she's pretty brave but I'm a little worried about her"

"Why" asks Elliot confused

"She has no family she said her job might even fire her for not showing up today" Olivia says worried

"Maybe if we go talk to them they will understand" Elliot says confidently

"She's ready to go are you guys taking her?" the nurse asks interrupting them

"Yea were taking her back to the stationhouse" Olivia says walking away


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

SVU SQUADROOM

Munch Finn and Cragen were all standing around talking when Olivia and Elliot arrived with Maggie

"This is Detective John Munch and Detective Finn Tutuola" Olivia says to Maggie

"You can call me John and Finn" they both say

Olivia takes Maggie into the interview room and gets ready to take her statement

"Ok your 22 right?" Olivia asks

"Yes" Maggie says

"Are you originally from New York?"

"No, I'm originally form Chicago but moved here to go to school"

"What are you going for?" Olivia asks

"Double major nursing and criminal justice maybe later law school I think it would be neat to be a prosecutor" Maggie says

"So you live on campus?"

"No I live in an apartment off campus my scholarship don't pay for it so that's why I have to work at the stupid record store"

"How long have you been there?" Olivia asks

"About a year or so but they have been cutting hours so my savings is going dry paying for my apartment"

"Me and my partner are going to talk to them so you can keep your job"

"They wont believe you but I really don't feel like going back either" Maggie says starting to cry

"Why" Olivia asks trying to comfort her

"Because that's where he found me" Maggie says really starting to cry now

"Who found you" Olivia already knowing it was the man who raped her

"The man who attacked me" Maggie says letting Olivia comfort her

"How do you know that how the man found you?" Olivia asks

"For about the past month he has been coming in never buying anything just standing around trying to look like he was looking for something"

"How do you know he wasn't" Olivia asks kind of confused

"Because every time I looked over he was staring a whole right through me" Maggie says shaking

"Is this the only place you have ever seen him" Olivia asks hoping she at least knows his name

"No not before he started coming in but I could describe him to a T" Maggie says sounding confident

"That's good because when we find him we will need you to do a lineup" says Olivia

"Anything to catch him"

"Ok so what happened when he attacked you?"

"Well...I was working alone I had just finished putting the deposit in the safe because we don't take it with us"

"So you're a manager"

"No key holder we do the same thing just no credit"

"Ok so what happened next" Olivia asks motioning her to continue

"I was locking the store up when a man came up behind me and put a gun to my back and told me if I screamed he would kill me then he put me in the back of a car and we drove to the pier, when the car stopped I was not sure what was going to happen then he got out of the car and got in the backseat, that's when he raped me, when he finished he told me if he got to do it again he would let me live he turned me over and raped me again, I just closed my eyes and waited for it to be over then he let me go"

"That's when you came here" Olivia asks moving closer to Maggie because she was crying very hard

"Yes" Maggie says through her tears

"Ok I think that's all I need until we need you to do the lineup you can go home we will give you a ride" Olivia says showing her to the door

"No he said if I tell anyone or ever go back he will kill me" Maggie screamed

"Let me go talk to my caption I'll be right back" Olivia says motioning her to sit back down knowing Cragen heard everything

Olivia stepped out the door looking right at the Caption and Elliot who were listening right outside

"We can't let her go back, what if he does come and try to kill her" Olivia says very concerned

"She can stay in the crib if you stay tonight then we will figure something out tomorrow" Cragen says giving in to Olivia as always

"I will also need to call her school and the record store where she works" Olivia says to Elliot

"Well its summer she, might not be taking classes" Elliot says

"Ill ask her" Olivia says back to him

"My caption says you can stay here with me tonight, by the way are you going to school this summer" Olivia asks Maggie

"No I took the summer off but I appreciate you guys letting me stay here" Maggie says giving Olivia a big hug

"Ok then we will talk to your job so that they will understand" Olivia says hugging her back

Latter that night SVU crib

"You know you guys really did not have to let me stay here but I really appreciate it" Maggie says to Olivia again not being able to thank her enough

"Your not the first on I have ever stayed here with" Olivia says understanding why Maggie does not want to go back to her apartment or job

"If I loose my job I won't have a place to live but I don't want to go back because he might find me again" Maggie says starting to cry again

"Its ok well find him and put him away, now lets get some sleep" Olivia says comforting her again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next day SVU Squad room

"Did you get her to calm down?" Elliot asks Olivia as she walks out of the crib but not followed by Maggie

"Yea but late, she's still sleeping I wanna go to the record store she works at this morning before DNA comes back" Olivia says stretching and poring herself a cup of coffee.

"Ok I'll have Finn go up there with her till she wakes up while we go down there" Elliot says looking at Finn as he nods and goes up the stairs to the crib.

Sam Goody Record Store Times Square

"Hi can I speak to the manager please?" Olivia asks trying to be nice

"That's me but I'm kind of busy, one of my lazy collage employees have done a no call no show for the past two days" the manager says wondering who these two people are

"Is there something I can help you two with" the manager asks getting frustrated

"I'm Det. Benson and this is my partner Det. Stabler we need to ask you about one of your employees Maggie Burbank" Olivia says as she and Elliot show the manager their badges

"Yea that's the chick tell her she's fired when you see her" the manager stated not even wondering or caring why there asking about her "That 'chick' was raped yesterday after closing here by herself" Olivia says getting pretty upset with this women

"She could have called and let me know what was going on and maybe she would still have a job" the manager says not caring what the excuse is

"Why are you going to fire her" Elliot says to the manager getting pretty upset himself

"She didn't show up for work she's fired end of story now I have work to do" the manager says trying to get away but not succeeding

"Just one more thing Maggie said her attacker stalked her for weeks before she was attacked did she mention this to you?" Elliot askes

"Yea but she's paranoid so I didn't think anything of it" the manager says again

"I'm a cop and I'm still paranoid and nobody gets this attitude with me!" Olivia says very upset at this point

"Tell her to bring her uniform when she picks up her last check" the manager says angrily finally walking away

SVU Squad room Crib

"Hey sleepyhead you wake?" Finn asks Maggie as she stretches and wakes up

"Yea kind of" Maggie says yawning

"Lets go take you downstairs and get some breakfast" Finn says helping Maggie get out of bed but to his surprise she did not resist she must trust him 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SVU Squad room Cragen's office

"That manager was the worst boss I have ever seen she did not even care when we told her Maggie was raped" Olivia says to Cragen venting because she was so upset

"She needs a job to pay for her apartment and has no family left to turn to" Elliot says now getting sympathetic for her

"Let me make some calls" Cragen says showing them out

Elliot and Olivia walk out of Cragen's office and see Maggie sitting at Munch's desk talking to Finn as they both sit eating McDonalds

"Stabler" "Ok be there in a minute thanks bye" he turns to Olivia "that's Warner she's got something on the DNA she wants us to come over now"

DR. Melinda Warner Office of the Medical Examiner

"Thanks for coming on such short notice" Dr. Warner says as she sees Elliot and Olivia come in

"Tell us you have good news this girl has been through so much hell besides the rape" Olivia says hoping she has good news

"Yea I have good news, the DNA came back, I ran it through the system and we got a match" Warner says holding a file

"So he has a record I'm assuming" Elliot says waiting for more news

"Yea a good one, ten rape indictment but only three convictions and had a murder conviction overturned for lack of evidence" Warner says holding a file and handing it to Olivia

"He got paroled about two months ago Maggie says he's been watching her for about a month" Olivia says looking at Elliot 


	5. Chapter 5

SVU Squad room

"Elliot Olivia my office now" Cragen says as he sees them walking back in the squad room.

Maggie is still sitting at Munch's desk playing on his computer while Finn sits across working on paperwork, then they remember why he's not there, he's got 'Anthrax' again or so he says just so he can have another day off.

"Whats up Cap." Elliot asks wondering what him and Olivia have done now.

"I've got good news for our vic. Maggie" Cragen tells them with a big smile on his face.

I've made some calls and got Maggie a job, she starts Monday" Cragen says to Olivia as she pirks up a little.

"Where at?" Olivia asks

"As an assistant to the Assistant District Attorney Casey Novac" Cragen says confidently "she's also has an internship with CSU to help clean up crime scenes and evidence transportation"

"How'd you do that she's still in collage?" Elliot asks confused

"Called Aurther Branch and pulled some strings if she does want to go to law school he said he can help with internships and some other scholarships, Casey's on her way down here now" Cragen says very proud of what he has done

"Does she know yet" Olivia asks wanting to tell her herself

"No I was going to let you tell her she's out there warming up to Finn"

"Maggie I have good news" Olivia walks out of Cragon's office glad she has at least some good news for her

"You found him" Maggie asked perky

"No but I'm sure you'll be happy, my boss has a job for you if your willing" Olivia says nealing down by her "My captin pulled some strings and you will be an assistant to the assistant district attorney and havening an internship with our CSU when your available"

"Ya realy mean it?"

"Yes our ADA is on her way down her now to meet you."

"Oh my god that's so cool I will never be able to repay you guys for this" Maggie says giving Olivia a big hug and heading to Cragen's office to thank him

"Hey Olivia you got any evidence for me on that new rape case and I'm down here to pick up my new assistant" Casey says as she walks through the door of the SVU squad room seeing Olivia and Elliot standing there talking

"She's talking to Cragen thanking him and me and Elliot are getting ready to pick up our main suspect now" Olivia says to Casey pointing her at Cragen's office

Casey walks over to Cragen's office and knocks on the door not wanting to interrupt "Hey Cap. you wanted to see me" Casey said and he shows her in

"This is Maggie Burbank she is going to be your new assistant she's taking criminal justice classes at NYU" the captin says to Casey as Maggie looks on

"Hi I'm Casey I'm the ADA for the unit I'll show you where my office is which will also be where yours will be located" Casey says to Maggie as they both walk out the door and leave the squad room already hitting it off and wrapped in conversation on different issues even though Maggie was still in collage Casey knew that she already had some strong views and that they would get along well. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Michael Kosak NYPD open up!' Olivia screamed at the appartment door that was in a pretty bad neighbothood

"I'm coming hold on" a mystirous voice announced and then they knew it was him

They all had their guns drawn not knowing what to expect then they heard the deadbolt unlock and some chains.

"Yea what do you guys want you never give up on a person" the man answered as he peeked through the dooe he was pretty old maybe in his fiftys or so and also a convicted sex offender so they couldent take any chances so they kept their guns drawn on him at all times.

"Micheal Kosak could you please step out we need to take you down to the precinct" Elliot said to the man still not opening the door all the way

"Yea I guess I shoulld be used to this by now because of my past but am I under arrest for something"

"No we just want to ask you some questions and think it would be better if we asked them down at the precinct" Olivia started to say but Elliot jumped in and interupted and finished the thought for her.

Interrogation 1

SVU sqad room

Elliot and Olivia stood out side the one way mirror as the caption stood behind them "when you guys going in" Cragon asked "in a minute just wanted him to think about why he's here" Olivia jumped in

They both walked through the door at the some time about ten seconds later and just stood by the one way mirror looking at him.

"Back to your old tricks ain't ya" Olivia said sitting down acroos from this man who had a little smirk on his face

"Don't know what you mean" Michael said sitting back crossing his arms

"Well lets see how about the girl you raped a couple nights ago does that ring a bell?" Olivia says agin not letting Elliot getting a word in edgewise, she had a dislike for this man, hell all sex offenders but this one imperticular but she didn't know why it was just one of those feelings she often got.

A knock came at the door and Wong walked in "Olivia can I please speek to you for a moment" and she gives the man sitting across from her a dirty look and walks out the room Elliot steps up knowing he can get this man to confess

"Yea I know what she's talking about I did it she was just so little standing at that counter when I went in there I knew I just had to have her so I got what I wanted just had to force it but hey thats what I do for a living and don't regret it in any way"

Elliot just looked at this man not knowing what to say he has never seen anyone openly admit without being questioned a little why would you be so proud of this so he knew he needed to ask

"So your proud of what you have done so you admit to all the other ones in this file how did you get out of prison you should be there the rest of your life" Elloit said to him a little frustrated.

"Well I got out because I just did exactly what they wanted me to do and said exactly what they wanted me to say"

"Your nothing but a sociopathic rapist who stalks his victims so you knew them all right?"

"Yea and could give you names if you would like"

"Go right ahead" Elliot said getting his tape recorder ready and pushing record

"Well let me start with the latest one Maggie, then there was in no particular order Alison, Andrea, Kate, Morgen, Serena, Christina" he did not get a chance to finish before Elliot interrupted him "can you give me the last name of the one named Serena" Elliot asked hoping not to hear the next words out of his mouth, then he said those dreaded words "her last name was Benson"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elliot sat there in shock did he hear him right did he really say Benson he hoped Olivia was not standing outside.

"Excuse me one moment I need to go get my partner" Elliot said walking out of the room but she was not there just the caption who was standing there in shock, "Did he say what I thought he said he is the one who raped Olivia's mom could he really be her father" Elliot answered back "I don't know but why would he lie he don't know Olivia's last name" "we need to talk to her NOW!" the captain said motioning Elliot out the door.

Olivia was sitting at her desk filling out some forms Wong had given her for the annual exams. "Olivia we need to talk in my office now" she got that confused look on her face and said "what's wrong?" we need to talk in my office

Cragen, Elliot and Olivia all filed in the office and Olivia wondering why Elliot was in there if this was about her why he was in there

"Olivia nothing bad but when we where interrogating the suspect Michael" Elliot paused "what happened did he confess already?" "yea to some other ones to but...he also brought up a name that caught my ear when he was rambling off names of other vics. "Who what just tell me I can take it WHAT?" Elliot got a look on his face and put his head down "Your...moms"

Olivia had to sit down she could not believe what she heard could this really be the man who raped her mom could this be her father or the man who did this to her "are you sure he said my moms name are you positive I wanna see him right NOW!"

"Olivia are you sure that's a good idea what are you gonna say to him?" Cragen said walking over to her because she had tears in her eyes

"Yea I need to do this I need to ask him how he could do this" Olivia said to her boss "do you want Elliot to come" he asked knowing how close they are "I want him outside the mirror just in case but I need to do this alone"

"Ok if you need me I will be right outside just knock if you need me for anything ok" Elliot said walking over giving his partner a hug and helping her over to the interrogation room where it was about to get very emotional


End file.
